Philadelphia
Philadelphia (also referred to as "The City of Brotherly Love", or simply "Philly") is the sixth most populous city in the United States of America. It is located in the northeastern section of the country, in the state of Pennsylvania. It is home to some of the country's historical icons and places, such as the Declaration of Independence, The Liberty Bell, Independence Hall, The National Constitution Center, and is also home to pop-culture film character Rocky Balboa. Films ''National Treasure Many of the film's scenes take place in Philadelphia, where Benjamin Gates searches for clues to a lost treasure, some of which are found in Independence Hall, The Franklin Institute, and Trinity Church. Invincible "Invincible" follows the true story of Vince Papale, a wide receiver and special teams of the Philadelphia Eagles from 1976-1978. Unbreakable The film takes place in Philadelphia and tells the story of David Dunn, a security guard who discovers that he is a superhero. The Sixth Sense M. Night Shyamalan's thriller follows a Philadelphia boy, Cole Sear who can see and speak to the dead, and Dr. Malcolm Crowe, a child psychologist who tries to help Cole with his condition. Boy Meets World The series takes place in Philadelphia. Cory and the others live and attend school in Philadelphia, before Cory and Topanga moved to New York in ''Girl Meets World. ''Ben and Me The short film follows the story of a mouse named Amos who befriends Benjamin Franklin and aids him through his publishings, inventions, and political career. Amos also assists Thomas Jefferson in drafting the Declaration of Independence. Video games Mickey's Speedway USA One of the courses in the "Motor Way Mania" section takes place in Philadelphia, which is set mostly on a harbor for a ship. The player must dodge hanging crates being lowered to the ground, and then the action then moves into the docked ship. Disney Parks While Philadelphia itself is not represented in the Disney Parks, several historical figures associated with the city are featured in several attractions throughout the parks. The building that houses The Hall of Presidents in Walt Disney World resembles Independence Hall, where both the Declaration of Independence and the U.S. Constitution were drafted and adopted. Trivia *Philadelphia was the second city in General and the United States to house the traveling Pixar exhibition, The Science Behind Pixar. *Several issues of Marvel comics feature some of the superheroes visiting Philadelphia for various reasons. In 2012, Flash Thompson/Venom moved to the city in ''Venom #27.1 to escape the symbiote from taking over his body again. *Despite the Silence Dogood letters being on display at the Franklin Institute in the film National Treasure, they are not featured at the museum in Real Life. Gallery IndependenceHall.jpg|Independence Hall Reading-Terminal-Market.jpg|Reading Terminal Market, a popular, enclosed public market with various vendors Lovestatue philly.jpg|Robert Indiana's "Love" sculpture, displayed at John F. Kennedy Plaza a.k.a. "Love Park" Philadelphia-liberty-bell.jpg|The Liberty Bell; displayed in the Liberty Bell Center across the street from Independence Hall rockymuseum philly.jpg|Statue of Rocky Balboa outside the Philadelphia Museum of Art philadelphia franklininstitiute.jpg|The Franklin Institute; a science museum. Home of the Silence Dogood letters in Disney's National Treasure Category:Cities Category:Locations Category:Boy Meets World Category:Ben and Me Category:Invincible Category:National Treasure locations